When Ronald Met Severus
by Marsetta
Summary: This is how Ronald met his future Husband. Part of my Living While Divorced AU.
**This has a bit more on the family lines. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **22(quote) "My six-word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown)/54(title) When [insert name] Met [insert name]**

 **1664 words.**

 **I DO NOT OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron was a year younger then Severus, in a different house, and had the entire opposite idea of fun. He never really met the boy. He only heard snippets of him from an older student, Severus' best friend, Lily Evens.

His best friend, Harry Potter, younger brother of James Potter one fourth of the school's mischief makers the 'Marauders', would often tell him about his brother's encounters with him. So through school, Ron would hear about him, would learn just a bit more about him.

He heard about the fall out of Severus and Lily, when Lily started dating James, and later when Lily tried to reconnect with him, only to be rebuffed.

So when he met Severus Snape thirteen years after the end of his schooling, when he picked his son and daughter up from the train for the first time, he was surprised to find that it was the black haired man who was talking to his daughter about a summer project she would be working on for his class.

"Dad!" Hugo cried as he attached to his father's legs. "I thought mom was going to pick us up." Ron felt his heart clench.

"Not that I didn't want you here. I never get to see you anymore." The boy pouted. He didn't like that his parents divorced, and that his mother got full custody. Ron only got to have them for a week during the summer, starting right after school.

"Dad!" Rose was there next. She was now attached to his legs, refusing to let him go.

"Dad, this is Professor Snape. He teaches Science." Hugo announce, motioning the pale man forward. Snape moved forward slowly, offering his hand.

"I was under the impression their mother would be picking them up. I had some information she asked for during their break." Snape told him, a file that Ron only just noticed was clutched in his left hand.

"She had a business meeting. I convinced her to let the kids come with me for the week. I was going to France for a week for a piece I'm working on." Ron grinned when his children cheered.

"A piece?" Ron was glad that Snape didn't ask about the whole, asking for his kids thing.

"I'm an artist. I was commissioned a painting of the Eifel tower for a client." Ron told him. He had the sketch ready, but he wanted to get a better feel for the atmosphere. He needed it in the early morning, so he would have the rest of the day to spend with his children.

"Ah." This man seemed so familiar to Ron, he wasn't sure why. He didn't much older than him, maybe a year or two older, three at the most.

"Oh, I'm Ronald Weasley." Ron told him belatedly, realizing that the only name this man had was 'dad' and 'Weasley'. The man hid a smirk.

"Severus Snape. I look forward for the next school year. Your daughter is quite the scientist." Rose hugged his legs tighter.

"Severus Snape? Like, Lily's friend Severus Snape?" The man looked back at him quickly, Ron knew the last name Snape was familiar.

"I, I haven't talked to her in years. How did you know about Lily?" Severus watched him with a wary eye.

"She's my brother-in-law's sister-in-law." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see." His face was a bit colder now.

"Bye Professor! See you next year!" Rose called out when Severus left, moving away from them at a quick pace.

Ron had a thoughtful look on his face as he packed his children into the car.

* * *

Ron met the man again when he found this little coffee shop in town. He didn't have a house, living in hotels or inns when he could afford it. He owned a storage unit that held his 'office'. It was one of the many reasons he didn't get custody of his children, that and he didn't have a steady job, both kids wanted to go with their mom, who had a steady job and lived near their friends, and the courts usually side with the mother.

But today, Ron walked into the shop to find the man sitting alone at a two-person table in the back, a book and some paper in front of him. He quickly got his coffee and sat next to the man, staring at him until he decided to look up.

"Mr. Weasley." The man intoned, making Ron grin. "You remember me. And please, Ron is fine. Mind if I call you Severus?" Ron leaned forward. This man was highly intriguing. He didn't know what it was, maybe some leftover curiosity about the boy from school? Or maybe it was the hero worship his daughter has for the man. He sure heard a lot about 'Professor Snape' from his daughter. Ron was almost sure the girl would try to get her mother to date the man, only so she could have the man as her dad, or maybe try and get the man when she was old enough for a husband.

Ron dismissed the thought, not really anting to see this man as his future son-in-law.

"If you must." That was all. The man went back to reading. Ron took this as a challenge.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, it was fast approaching July 1st, the day Ron was supposed to go to London proper for a show. His paintings were being auctioned off that night. He was both proud and nervous.

"Severus." Ron greeted, sitting across him, setting his coffee down between them.

"You sound desperate." Severus pointed out, his eyes glancing up from his book.

"I haven't found a date to the opening." Ron informed him. Ron hadn't actually looked for a date either, he spent too much time trying to get under Severus' skin to try and find a date.

"Must you be accompanied?" His face was hidden by the book, but Ron was sure that he heard a hint of jealousy.

"I must." Ron teased him, leaning forward like he did every time he sat opposite the man.

"How about you 'accompany' me and after we could go out to a movie?" Ron tried. He didn't know if he was being obvious before, but now he was putting his all into being as obvious as possible, mainly, asking him straight up if he wanted to date.

"Are you asking me out?" Ron grinned at the stunned look Severus gave him the book snapping shut before him. Ron nodded, his grin dims slightly, what if Severus wasn't-

"If I must." Severus picked up his book again, a slight blush to his face. Ron's grin was back full force.

"You must."

* * *

When the art was all sold, Severus and Ron found themselves walking down the sidewalk. Severus had been walking arm in arm with Ron, when he stopped suddenly. They were in a park.

"What's wrong." Ron asked, looking at Severus worriedly.

"If you had told me at the beginning of the year, that I would actually take a liking for one of my students, and would get along well with her family, and would be dating her father before the end of summer, I would have called you crazy. At the beginning of the year, I was depressed, hated kids, and wished I could speed through the years so I could retire and maybe purchase a cat.

Look at me now." Ron smiled kindly at the man. He knew what he meant. He himself didn't see much for his future, maybe see his kids a couple of times a year, possibly sell a few paintings.

But now, his work was getting famous, his ex-wife and he were on good terms and he saw his kids pretty much every weekend, and he was dating a teacher, his daughter's favorite teacher too.

"It's soon, I know, but-" Severus cut him off, turning to him.

"I read somewhere, and I had never believed that it existed, that it could happen. But, I think it fits." Oh look, a bench. Severus led him to the bench and sat him down, the both of them faced each other.

"My six-word love story: I can't imagine life without you." Ron's breath was gone; he didn't have time to process this before lips descended on his. He relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and pulling him in.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Rose and Hugo were clutching his legs again. Ron chuckled.

"I'm here to drop off my date. We had a late night and he needed a ride to the station." Ron told them before holding his index finger to his lips. "Don't tell mom." He stage-whispered. Both his kids nodded quickly.

"Ronald. What are you doing here? Didn't you say your goodbye yesterday?" Hermione, his ex-wife, was surprised to see him.

"I did, but I wanted to see them off. Is that okay?" Ron asked, smiling at his friend. It had been rocky through the marriage, but they were too close to break off completely. After a while, they were able to reconnect as friends.

"Professor Snape! I finished my assignment." Rose suddenly announce, detaching from her father and running to her professor.

"Professor Snape, shouldn't you already be at the school?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I was detained. The headmaster allowed me an extension as long as I had my lessons ready." Hermione nodded, she understood.

"What detained you Professor Snape?" Hugo asked, looking up at the man from behind Ron's legs. Severus' face took on a slight blush. Something clicked in Hermione's mind, seeing the ruffled look on both her ex-husband and the teacher, noticing how close the two stood, how their eyes kept scanning each other.

* * *

"Ronald." Hermione asked scandalously when the train departed.

"You're dating their teacher?" She had a grip on Ron's sleeve, keeping him from running.

"Give me all the details."

* * *

 **Tada! This was the second one written for the series, the next one would be the first.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Mars**


End file.
